Tell Me I'm Not Alone
by Luna Blossom
Summary: Hey look.. I liiiiiiive!!!! Lyseria finally confronts an unsuspecting Quistis, and have the others also forgiven Seifer?..... Quiefer. Sorry for the un-necessary delay, but here is the newest chapter! Hope you likes. R+R pretty please... *bats eyes*
1. Rush, Rush, Rush

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 8, yadda yadda yadda, they belong to Squaresoft.....blahblahblah..so don't sue blah blah blah I'm too poor to pay a good lawyer yadda yadda....Yay Squarsoft!   
  
Though I don't own FF8, some characters in this story are creations from my million-mile-a-minute imagination,(whoa, say that 10 times fast O_o) and so is the plot! Thankit you very much, and happy reading!  
  
  
Author's Note: Hey it's me! After yet another, extremely long hiadas I decided that I'd try and get this fic started up once again. (I kinda had an extreme case of writer's block once again)  
I hope you like it! O_o  
  
  
Tell Me I'm Not Alone  
(Chapter 1: Rush, Rush, Rush)  
  
(Who are you...?  
  
Why are you here?)  
  
The figure just stood there, in the cover of darkness. More images flashed by...most too quick to recognize clearly.  
  
(So many faces....  
  
So many people....  
  
What is all this....?)  
  
The figure took a step forward. Their lower body now visible in the light. Was that a Garden uniform?   
(One more step.....Just one more.....!)  
The pounding of a heart. The sound became deafening, almost unbearable...  
(Are you trying to tell me something...?)  
The figure just stared at her from the shadows. They were standing like a statue......  
All of a sudden, they reached for her, hand outstretched, seemingly pleading for her to take it. She reached for the hand, just as she was about to make contact..........  
  
Quistis' eyes flew open. Her alarm clock sounding on her night stand. She rubbed her eyes, and gave it an irritated look.  
To her horror, the harsh red-digital numbers read "7:30".  
"I'm LATE!!!"  
  
It's been a quiet year since the defeat of the now well-known Ultimecia. Not much's changed. Zell continues to plow down anyone who happens to get in the way of him and his hot dogs. Irvine's still quite the ladies man.... ...when Selphie's not in the vicinity, Squall's still the "Commander", though he'll mouth off anyone who calls him that, and Rinoa's still seen by his side. Quistis, of course, reapplied for her instructor's liscence and's to begin teaching again. Cid stayed as second in command, and is accompanied by his loving wife Edea. When she first came to Balamb Garden, no one seemed to recognize her, which was a relief to Squall and company. The less the students knew, the better. They didn't want to start a mutiny among the students and staff for having a former threat to the world staying in the Garden. Also, there was no word from Seifer and his posse, but Quistis figured that everyone liked it that way.  
And so life goes on.  
  
As she made her way to the cafeteria, her eyes wandered over the various students and SeeDs that were lazily roaming the main hall of Balamb Garden.  
"( There's a lot of new people here...... I wonder why so many transfered here in such a small time frame...)" Quistis thought as she shifted the papers that she was holding to her chest.  
In a period of two weeks, there had been a sudden inpouring of tranfers from Galbadia Garden. There were some problems at first, what with the fact that some in Garden still had a bit if a grudge against Galbadia, but after a little while people loosened up and let the new kids be.  
The blue eyed instructor sighed as she recalled one fight in particular that had to be dispersed by using a sleep spell. One of the senior students a week before, had used a berserk spell un an unsuspecting junior classmen. The boy had ended up causing a lot of damage and had to be sedated so the spell could be removed. The senior student had been assigned to the worst duty the Garden could offer as punishment......... He had to wash the entire Ragnarok.  
Quistis thought that that was overdoing it a bit, but Squall had dismissed her disapproval and stated that it will set an example for any others who might think torturing the new students would be fun.  
As much as she hated to admit it, he was right....  
  
The heavy doors of the cafeteria creaked as she pushed it open with her shoulder, the test papers still securely in her grasp.  
The area was buzzing with conversation, almost every table was taken.  
"...Great. How am I going to find them in all this..." she muttered under her breath as she glanced around.  
"Q-U-I-S-T-Y!!!!!"  
Quistis cringed, the entire cafeteria went silent. As she looked around again, she realized that a majority of the crowd was staring straight at her. She felt her cheeks flush as she made her way source of the un-necessary out cry.  
  
Selphie stood there with a big grin on her face, "Hi!"  
Quistis plopped the stack of papers down on the table and pulled out a chair, "Please don't ever do that again..." she sighed with a look of embarrasment.  
The spry brunette tilted her head, "What do you mean..?"  
"She means don't draw so much attention to her Sefie. You know our Quistis doesn't like that." Irvine answered sitting back in his chair.   
Quistis sat down, and rested her chin on her hands, "How do you know what I like..?" she mused looking at the sharpshooter.  
He sat up straight, leaned forward and whispered, "I pay attention."  
"(A little too much attention if you ask me....)"  
"Squall, Rinoa and Zell aren't coming for breakfast today." Selphie said as she took a seat next to Quistis, "I think Squall has meetings, and Rinoa and Zell are running errands in Balamb..."  
"Errands for what..?" the older girl asked blowing a blond hair off of her face.   
"Beats me. I think maybe supplies for a welcoming bash for the transfers.."  
"Really..? I never heard of that happening before." Quistis asked adjusting her glasses.  
Irvine shrugged, "First time for everything, I guess Cid and Squall just want them to feel a little more at home."   
"That's pretty nice of them..." Selphie cut in crossing her arms, "I hope they'll consider me when they decide who's going to organize it..."  
Quistis nodded and smiled, "I'm sure they--" her watch started beeping.  
"(Damn).... I have to get going, I'll see you guys later okay?" she grabbed the papers off the table and clutched them tightly.  
"Sure Quisty." Irvine answered tipping his hat.   
Selphie waved as the blond retreated to the main hall.   
  
Emerging from the cafeteria, Quistis walked down the well lit halls of Balamb Garden. "10 minutes to spare." she said looking at her watch. Today was her first day as an Instructor since the SeeD inauguration party that seemed like ages ago.  
"(That would go over real well with the staff.... me being late on my first day back.)" she thought as she pushed the 2 button in the elevator.  
  
After the oh so familiar chime, the elevator's doors opened. She stepped out and continued down the curved hall to the classroom that held so many memories to her, running the curriculum she was going to teach today over in her head for the thousandth time.   
She stopped suddenly. A wave of dizziness swept over her. She put her palm on her forehead and leaned on the wall.   
"(What a rush. What was that?)" she shook her head.   
"Are you alright Instructor?"  
Quistis turned around to come face to face with a tall brown-haired boy. She adjusted her glasses and blushed, "Yes, I'm fine. Must be the cafeteria coffee."  
The boy nodded, "Maybe. That stuff's brutal!"  
Quistis gave an awkward chuckle. She studied him for a quick moment. He looked a couple years younger than herself. She hadn't seen him around here before, was he a transfer too?  
The boy squinted for a second, "You're Instructor Trepe aren't you?"  
She nodded, "Yes, why?"  
"Oh nothing. It's your first day back isn't it?"  
"Why yes actually." she looked at her watch, "You're going to be late if you don't get to class you know."   
He pointed towards her classroom,"It's right there. I promised a friend I'd wait here for her, she's still sort of getting used to this place."  
(Hmmm... guess he's not a transfer)  
"Well there's zero tolerence for tartiness, so don't wait around here for too long."  
"I won't Instructor."  
"Better not." she chuckled.  
The boy smiled, turned, and walked away.  
Quistis shook her head, and continued toward her classroom.   
  
The doors slid open, she went to take a step in, but hesitated. Those butterflies in her stomach just wouldn't take a hike.   
"(Why am I nervous? It's not like this is the first class I've ever taught or anything..)"   
She took deep breath and stepped in. The doors sliding shut behind her.  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
He checked his watch again.  
"(She's so late! What's taking her so long!?)"   
Looking around, he noticed all the students rushing through the halls. He grinned slightly.  
"(Looks like I'm not the only one that's going to get reemed out..)"   
His watch's alarm beeped. That usually was his cue to get his ass to class, but he just turned it off and looked around the hall impatiently. After making an irritated groan, he stomped off down the hall towards the dorms.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Quistis shuffled through some papers on her desk. The early bell rang throughout the Garden. She looked around her class at the new group of students she'd be guiding 'til the big day of their SeeD exams. Needless to say, she was a little disappointed.  
One student had their feet up on the bench, another was sleeping on their desk panel, and a bunch were clambering through the door. She sighed and put her papers down.  
"(The new ones are always a little uncoordinated..Let's just hope it doesn't stay that way....)" she thought looking at the door.   
Just as the second bell rang, another swarm of exasperated students came flying through the doors. They all shuffled to their study panels. Quistis waited, making sure everyone was in. Looking around the class, she realized that the young man she'd spoken to this morning wasn't there. She shrugged and stood up.  
"Welcome new SeeD candidates, to your first day of training. I'm Instructor Trepe and I'll be evaluating all of you for the next year."  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
He walked down the dorm hall, muttering an array of curses under his breath. The bell rang 10 minutes ago, and he knew that he'd be serving a hefty sentence in study hall.  
He turned the corner to see a frantic girl running down the hall towards him. Her uniform all crooked, one knee sock bunched at the ankle. He stopped and angrily pointed at his watch.  
"You are BEYOND late! Where've you been!?"  
She stopped in front of him, trying to catch her breath, "I'm sorry.....*puff*...my...*wheez*....alarm ," she took a deep breath, "didn't...*pant*...go off..."  
"When did you wake up?" he asked raising an eyebrow.  
She bent down and pulled up her sock, "When the bell rang for class to start."  
"Geez Lyseria!"  
She laughed in a tone of embarrasment, "Aw c'mon Darren, You mean you've never been late for class before?"  
He shook his head, "I hope this isn't going to become a habit of yours. You'll get kicked out of the Garden if you're late like this."  
"I know...."  
He shrugged, "Come on. If we get going maybe we'll be able to beg for forgivness from the new Instructor." Darren started to walk away.   
"Hey! Wait up!"  
  
  
The halls were almost bare except for a few SeeDs that were playing cards in front of the cafeteria. Darren and Lyseria strode down the huge main hall.  
"Hey, I'm really sorry I was late. It won't happen again I promise." Lyseria said as she and Darren walked past the SeeDs.  
He shrugged, "Don't make promises you can't keep.... Don't worry, I know it was tough for you in the passed little while."  
She didn't say anything. Darren glanced at her for a second, "Don't worry about it. You'll get used to it here."  
She nodded, "Yeah. I know..."  
"Besides..." Darren continued, "This place isn't much different from your old Garden." They stepped into the elevator. He pushed the botton, and it began to ascend.  
"Well, actually it's a lot different." Lyseria said,"This place is smaller, there's not as many people, the uniforms are different...."  
"Cripes, Lyseria, I was trying to make you feel better."   
"Ah cripes yourself." she snorted. The brown haired boy shook his head, "You ARE bitchy in the morning aren't you?"  
"Bite me." the blondish haired girl retorted with a hint of a smile. The elevator chimed.  
"Point proven."  
She gave him a playful slap on the arm,"Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."  
He shrugged.   
  
They stepped into the curved hall and headed toward the classroom.  
"So how do you know there's a new Istructor?" she asked.  
Darren scratched his head, "I talked to her this morning."  
"Really? Was she nice?"  
"Yeah. She seemed okay. Better than Intructor Douglas anyway."  
Lyseria nodded, "Never could figure out that guy's problem......"  
They reached the doors to the class. Lyseria hesitated.  
Darren stopped and turned around, "What's wrong?" She didn't answer, her blue-gray eyes were blankly fixated on the door.  
"Lyseria?"  
She shook her head, "Huh?"  
"What's wrong? You went all spacey there for a minute."  
She shook her head, "Just a strange feeling. It's nothing, I'll be fine." Darren studied her for a moment, "Are you sure?"  
"Yeah. It was nothing."  
"Okay then. Let's go."  
The doors to the class slid open.  
Lyseria let Darren step in in front of her. Why was she hesitating? Was she nervous about the new class? That's a part of it, but what was that weird feeling she had gotten a moment ago...?  
It had an air of familiarity about it.......   
"(Don't be silly... It's nothing, really. I just need to get more sleep... That's all...)"  
With a deep breath she strided into the class.  
  
It was packed, so many students. She looked around and sighed. As her eyes fell on the figure at the front of the room...she froze..  
Her eyes wide, she clutched the hem of her Garden jacket.  
"....I-It.. can't be....."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. And There He Was

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 8, yadda yadda yadda, they belong to Squaresoft.....blahblahblah..so don't sue blah blah blah I'm too poor to pay a good lawyer yadda yadda....Yay Squarsoft!   
  
Author's note: Sorry for any spelling or grammar problems, but I don't have spell check or any of that other fancy stuff. Hope you enjoy this new chapter!  
  
Tell Me I'm Not Alone  
(Chapter 2: And There He Was )  
  
Quistis looked up when she heard the sound of the door sliding open.  
"( The bell rang 15 minutes ago! Why were these people so late?)"  
To her surprise, the boy she had spoken to this morning entered. He stood there with a look of shame. She closed her eyes and shook her head. When she looked at him again she saw someone standing behind him.  
It was a girl.  
She was about her height, hair colour a little darker....  
When the girl looked at her, her eyes widened and she started nervously clutching her jacket.  
"(.....What's the matter with her..?).... You realize the bell rang 15 minutes ago?" she said putting a hand on her hip.  
Darren nodded, "Yes Instructor." The girl was silent.  
"Well, see it doesn't happen again, and to make sure that you remember---"  
"Study hall?" the boy cut in. Quistis nodded.  
"After classes."  
"Yes Instructor...."  
  
***************************************************************************************  
"(....She looks......she looks--)" Lyseria kept stuttering in her head. A gentle touch on her shoulder woke her from her trance. She looked to see the concerened hazel eyes of Darren.  
He turned away and headed down one of the aisles to find a seat, and she quickly followed.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
"(What a strange kid...)" Quistis thought, adjusting her glasses as she watched the pair retreat to the back of the room and settle in. She leaned her elbows on her desk and began looking over some of the essays she had received from an earlier class. With a slight sigh she picked up the top one on the stack and looked it over.  
  
"Gaurdian Forces: Curse or a Blessing?" the title read. The assignment was to do research on some of SeeDs key aspects and write a thousand word essay about it.   
Quistis contemplated the title for a moment.  
  
"(Still not quite sure of the answer to THAT question...)" she leaned back a little, not taking her eyes off the paper, "(Gaurdian Forces are a very valuable power and strength, but--- )"  
  
Her thoughts were interupted by the P.A. system..  
  
"Instructer Trepe please report to the Headmaster's office immidiately."  
  
A few students looked up from their panels and glanced at her.  
  
"(Ugh... What's this about now....)" she muttered under her breath as she stood up. Scanning the room quickly she sighed, "I'll be back in a moment.." And with that she left.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
Lyseria watched her as she disappeared through the door leading into the hallway.  
  
Darren, catching site of this poked her arm.  
  
She looked at him, "What?"  
"I'm going to ask you this again...." he whispered, "Are-you-all-right?"  
She nodded, "I'm fine, just fine. Nothing's wrong.. not at all...."  
"You're babbling..."  
"Yeah I know.."  
He shook his head, "C'mon. You can trust me. What's up?"  
The grey eyed girl glanced around making sure no one was listening, then leaned in.  
".....I.. well... That Instructor looks like someone...." she whispered.  
Darren shrugged, "Yeah so?"  
"No! You don't understand! She---"  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
With one strong pull, the large wooden door creaked open revealing the newly renovated office of none other than Commander Leonhart himslef.  
  
Quistis shut the door behind her and walked up to his desk.  
He was writing something in a black hardcovered book. She raised an eyebrow, "You wanted to see me?"  
He looked up, his maple bangs falling over one stormy grey eye, "Yeah..." he said shutting the book and putting it aside.  
Quistis gave a bemused look, "Was that the Commander's Log book?"  
"Whatever......"  
She chuckled.  
"Well ,anyway... I called you up here to ask you a favor.." he said standing up.  
"For what?"  
"Well, Rinoa and Zell are already working on this, but I was wondering if you could try and find some more people to help.. You see, I was thinking maybe we could have a.... party for the new transfers.... Y'know.. to sort of break the ice..."  
Quistis nodded, "How thoughtful Commander."  
"Don't call me that!" he growled.  
She shook her head trying to supress a chuckle, "I'm sorry. I'll never say it again. I promise."  
"Whatever..... Anyway, do you think you could do that for me?"  
"Sure, shouldn't be too difficult... By the way..." she began, "You are going to let Selphie organize it aren't you?"  
The young Commander's eyes widened a little, "...Uh... well...."  
"What?"  
"I already kind of asked Rinoa to do it......"  
"( That's so typical of you Squall.......)" she thought as she shook her head, "You know Selphie could plan this thing with her eyes closed! I don't have anything against Rinoa but you know..... sometimes she can... be a bit of a--"  
"Ditz?" he finished crossing his arms. Quistis was a little nervous about his tone of voice. She didn't want him to get mad, but she didn't want this whole plan to go up in flames either.  
"...Y-Yeah..."  
He shrugged, "It'll be fine, just trust her. She knows what she's doing."  
"Alright... well I'll leave you to tell poor Selphie, who may I add was talking about how much she was hoping she'd get to head such a great project while we were in the cafeteria this morning, that her dream has been crushed" the blonde woman shrugged as she went to walk away.  
"Hey! I'm not done yet."  
Quistis froze mid-step and looked over her shoulder.  
"I have one more thing to mention to you.... about another transfer." Squall said standing up.  
"(Oh no...) What happened now?" she sighed facing him once again.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
"...... Well spill it!" Darren whispered, "Who does she look like..?"  
Lyseria reached into her pocket and pulled out a semi-tattered photograph. She stared at it for a moment, then a bit hesistantly, she handed it to her impaitient friend.  
He took it from her and stared at it for a moment. A look of surprise crossed his face.  
"..... Holy--- Who is this?"  
The blonde girl just stared at her study panel blankly.  
"Lyseria? Who is this?" he asked again.  
She snatched the photo away from him and hastily put it back into her jacket pocket.  
"I'll tell you after class okay..?"  
He furrowed his brow, "What's your problem? Why won't you just tell me?"  
She glanced at him then sat facing him, "I just don't want to get into it in class, believe me, I'll fill you in later."  
With a small groan he started typing on his panel, "...Whatever...."  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
"Another transfer?!" the instructor exclaimed in surprise.  
Squall nodded causing his bangs to fall over his eyes. With a gloved hand he pushed them back and crossed his arms.  
"Just in this morning." he said a little more quietly. He cast his eyes to his mahogany desktop.  
Quistis raised her eyebrow, "Is something wrong....? (As if you'll actually tell me anyway)."  
He just shook his head, "I was wondering if you would be willing to take this transfer into you're class...."  
She tilted her head with a puzzled look playing across her features, "... I will, but why would you even have to ask..?"  
The young man just took a deep breath and shook his head, "Well.... this one's a bit different.."  
"Different...... how?"  
".... Well, you'll know what I mean when you see them..."  
She just shrugged, "(Why does he seem so tense..?) ....Well, where is this mystery student anyway.?"  
Squall went to open his mouth when...........  
".... Instructor." a mocking voice came from behind Quistis. Squall's gaze became hard. Quistis felt a shiver run up her spine.  
Her eyes widened as she turned to face the mystery pupil.  
  
And there he was....  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
  
Author's Note: Oooooh, who could the person in Lyseria's photo be? Who's the new student? (AS if pretty much all of you didn't know already... but I like trying to make it dramatic any way! -_o)   
  
  
  



	3. Blast From the Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 8, yadda yadda yadda, they belong to Squaresoft.....blahblahblah..so don't sue blah blah blah I'm too poor to pay a good lawyer yadda yadda....Yay Squarsoft!   
  
Author's Note: Here's another installment!  
Tell Me I'm Not Alone  
(Blast From the Past)  
  
  
  
"S-Seifer!?!"  
The tall blond man just smirked in that arrogant way and walked up to her, his trench coat swaying slightly with each step.  
Squall just stared at the newcomer, coldly.  
Quistis looked at Seifer in anger, surprise, nervousness... so many different kinds of emotions.  
"Instructor Trepe," Squall began gesturing towards a wide eyed Quistis, "Meet your new pupil, Seifer Almasy"  
Seifer turned to her slightly with a glint in his eye, "What, no hellos Instructor?"  
She just raised an eyebrow and looked at Squall, "..Well, I understand now why you asked me first..."  
The Commander just nodded, "Mr. Almasy has been in class in Galbadia Garden for a few months now before coming here."  
"Why'd he come here? After everything that---" she was cut off by the person in question clearing his throat.  
"At least call me by name Trepe. I am a human being believe it or not."  
The blonde woman was taken back slightly by that remark. Regaining her compusure, she stood up straight and looked at Squall again. He just shrugged.  
She turned toward Seifer, "Well Mr. Almasy, since you are my pupil I'll show you to your new classroom," she looked at Squall again, "That is unless there's anything else you want to tell me."  
Squall shook his head, "That is all Instructor Trepe. You're dismissed."  
The blonde woman nodded, turned on heel, and headed toward the door, with a silent Seifer following close behind.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
They were both silent as they entered the elevator.  
"(I can't believe this... First I'm almost late.... Now this... I'm probably going to get gray hairs before I'm twenty..)"  
She glanced at Seifer out of the corner of her eye. He hadn't changed in the passed year at all. His hair still cut in it's usual way, he still wore his trademark trenchcoat he'd been wearing during that terrible event that seemed like ages ago.  
But it hadn't been ages ago.....  
It had only been a year since this exact man standing at her side, was the man who at one time tried to kill them all. She shivered slightly at the last thought, and was thankful that he didn't seem to notice.  
"As you can see, the Garden hasn't changed since your absense." she said in her Instructor tone.  
He just nodded and looked out the glass wall of the elevator.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Many in the class were becoming impatient with their Instructor's absence. Some started converstations, some decided a nap was in order, and others still worked diligently on their study panels.  
Lyseria sighed to herself as she punched in a few words on her panel in an effort to continue her research paper that was due at the end of the week.  
(..... Come back!!! Please don't leave...!!!! .....mama..)  
She jerked her head up.  
  
Hearing a sigh of boredom beside her, she looked at Darren who was reading something on his study panel.   
"When's the Instructor coming back...? It's been almost a half an hour..." he said typing something.  
Lyseria looked back to her study panel and just stared at it, unable to concentrate.  
  
Everyone looked up at the sound of the door sliding open. Quistis stepped in, followed by a stone faced Seifer.  
"You can take a seat at the back Mr. Almasy."  
Lyseria's eyes widened at the mention of his name. She leaned her forehead on her palm.  
"....Oh no.."  
Darren looked at her, "What is it now?"  
Seifer walked down the aisle, causing a few female students to look up from their panels and blush. When he reached the back he stopped and looked at Lyseria, her head still in her hands. Darren looked up to Seifer, than back at Lyseria. He furrowed his brow in confusion and glared at the tall young man who was now taking a seat at the bench in the row beside them.  
  
Quistis looked up from her desk and surveyed the classroom.  
"(At least he didn't cause a scene or something...)" she sighed as she looked at her watch. She smiled slightly and straightened up.  
"Class, you can now get prepared for dismissal."  
Happy and relieved groans reverberated through the brightly lit room as the students began saving their work. Some already prepared to get up and run..  
"Mr. Almasy, I'd like to speak to you for a moment." she called to the back of the room. He just glanced at her and crossed his arms.  
Lyseria looked at him out of the corner of her eye.  
"Something wrong?" Darren said causing her to blush. He crossed his arms, "You know that guy?"  
She raised an eyebrow. The tone of his voice surprised her, for it had a hint of anger in it.  
".... I'll--- tell you later."  
He waved his hand.   
  
The harsh chime of the bell went off causing a sudden flurry of shuffling feet and chattering as the students hurridly took off. Quistis stood up at the sight of Darren and Lyseria.  
"Meet me in the Library after last bell for study hall, Mr. and Ms. ......?  
"Darren Edwards."  
Lyseria shuffled uncomfortably, unable to look into the older woman's eyes.  
"Ms.?" Quistis repeated, "What's your name?"  
"L-Lyseria Gainsborough ...."  
Quistis smiled a little at her, "You seemed to look a little pale when you came in this morning.... Do you need to go to the Infirmary..?"  
The younger girl's eyes widened a little and she shook her head, "No, I'm alright."  
Quistis stepped back and nodded, "Well, be sure your not late for study hall, or else you'll have to serve another term tomorrow."  
The two students nodded and left the room leaving only Quistis and Seifer. He was still sitting in the back with his arms crossed.  
".... What did you want Instructor?" he said rudely.  
She cleared her throat and leaned against her desk, "Were you assigned a dorm yet....?" She figured she should at least try and be polite, even though it would have to be forced.  
"No." he said simply, standing up.  
The air was growing increasingly tense.  
"Well, come with me and I'll get one assigned for you." she responded standing up straight.  
He walked straight toward her, stopping only a few inches away. Leaning in a little he sneered.  
" I don't need your help, or anyone else's." his words were venomous, making her feel a little intimidated, though se tried her hardest to hide it. With a flick of his trenchcoat, he walked out leaving the woman to shake her head.  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
The rest of the day went rather smoothly, and many were relieved when the final bell rang.  
  
Darren stopped in front of the Library and groaned. Lyseria walked up beside him and patted his shoulder.  
".. It'll be okay, it's not that bad..."  
He shrugged, ".... I have better things to do than sit in there for two hours."  
The blonde girl smiled a little, "I have an idea! how about you come to my dorm and we'll hang out for a bit. If you want, maybe we can go and get some dinner and Balamb."  
He glanced at her in surprise, "What for?"  
Her eyes widened a little, and she looked at her feet, "...Well, I guess... as an apology for making you late this morning. I know you don't like to be, and that you're working really hard to be a SeeD.... and-"  
He silenced her with a wave of his hand, "It's alright..... but since you offered.... Sure, that sounds fun."  
The girl smiled and opened the heavy door leading to the Library.  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
Quistis yawned and rested her elbows on the table. She found herself thinking about who she should ask to help with the celebration for the transfer students, how much time she'll need to read and grade all the essays she recieved, and other tasks she'd have to attend to during the week.  
"(If I have to do all this, then I can't even imagine what Squall has to deal with...... I have so much work to do...)"   
  
She looked up to the sound of approaching footsteps. Darren and Lyseria appeared from around the corner.  
"Hello Instructor." the the brown haired boy said preparing to take a seat.  
Quistis stood up and stopped him. Giving her a puzzled look, he late go of the back of the chair and glanced at Lyseria.  
".... I've given it some thought, and since you--" she motioned towards Lyseria, "--- are new here, and you Mr. Edwards was only trying to help her out, I decided that I'll let you off this once..."  
The two grinned.  
The older woman wagged her finger, "But only this once!"  
"Thank you Instructor!" Darren said bowing a little.  
"... Yes, thank you." the younger girl nodded. Bidding farewell, they turned and left the way they came.  
Quistis sunk back into her seat and sighed, "...... That'll give me a few hours to get a head start  
on those papers....."  
  
**********************************************************************************************   
  
"So, " Darren said kicking a rock, "... You said you'd tell me about that person in the photo," he paused, "...and that guy."  
They were on their way back from Balamb, and decided to kill some time at the beach. It was a really nice night, and thousands of stars streaked the sky.  
Lyseria glanced at him and looked out at the water.  
He picked up another nearby rock and threw it, watching it skip a couple time over the velvet water before it disappear under the waves.  
"... You said you would." he put a hand on his hip.  
The girl shivered a little, "... That guy used to go to Galbadia Garden."  
Darren eyed her a little," And----"  
".... And well..... I so....." she felt her face get hot, "..I kinda had a crush on him."  
"What!?"  
"... Nothing happened!!!" she retorted quickly waving her arms, "When I finally worked up the nerve to ask him out, he said no."  
The brown eyed boy shoved his hands in his pockets, "So you guys *didn't* go out.."  
"No.....And even if I had, would it really matter now.?"  
"...Tch, I guess not.."  
There was an uncomfortable silence.  
"..... That person in the photograph, " Lyseria began, trying to change the subject, "... Well she was my--"  
Darren looked at her expectantly, "You're what?"  
"---my mom."  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
"ARRGH!"  
A pen went flying across the room, landing with a soft click.  
"...... I can't take it anymore!"  
Quistis got up from her desk and paced around her room fiddling with the hem of her t-shirt. She'd been grading papers for five straight hours, and it was starting to get to her.  
"( I used to be able to finish papers in record time! It was so easy!...... Have I lost my touch that much over the passed year?)"  
She glanced at the stack of graded papers, and the stack beside that was five times as large. Ones she hadn't even looked at yet......  
Slumping to the floor, she pulled her knees up to her chest, "(I used to love doing this..... but I can't concentrate...... Why?)"  
Her head felt light...  
"(... Why..?)"  
Clutching it with both hands, she curled up into a ball on the floor. A feeling of extreme fatigue swept over her.  
In a few moments, she was fast asleep on the cold tile.  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
"Really..? Your mom?"  
The gray eyed girl nodded, "She died during the sorceress war......"  
Silence.  
"I'm.... sorry....." Darren looked at his shoes than up to the sky, "How..... did it happen?"  
She knelt down on the sand and picked up seashell that was by her foot, "She was in her hometown helping my grandparents...... We never saw or heard from her again."  
"What about your dad....?"  
Lyseria smiled a little, "He's probably travelling right now....."  
"Really...? Why?"  
"He-" she sighed," He thinks she's still alive somewhere."  
"..I take it you don't share those feelings..."  
She stood up and looked at him, "..I did when I was little, but as I grew older I would just pretend.... Mainly for my father. He loved her very much, and just doesn't want to let her go." looking away, she clenched her fist, "...I can't even remember her. I was so young when she disappeared."  
Darren put his hand on her shoulder, his way of trying to comfort his friend.  
"C'mon... It's getting late."  
the blonde girl looked at him again with a small smile across her lips, "Okay........."  
As they started off towards the Garden, she touched his arm.  
"...Darren.."  
"Yeah?"  
"...Thank you... For listening."  
"...It's alright.."  
  
Reaching the front gate of Balamb, they stopped for a moment.  
"All this talk about parents and stuff made me think I should give my brother in Timber a call....." Darren said crossing his arms, "I really havn't spoken to him in a while......."  
Lyseria gave him a bemused look, "You have a brother...?"  
He nodded blushing a little, "Yeah.... his name's Vince. We didn't really get along when we were growing up, but after I came here he seemed to talk to me with a little more respect."  
The blonde girl chuckled slightly, "Maybe he's afraid that when you become a SeeD, you'll be able to kick his butt!"  
Darren laughed and scratched his head, "Maybe....Did you have any siblings.....?"  
She shook her head, ".......Only one........"  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
After bidding farewell to Lyseria, Darren headed back towards his dorm room. As he neared his door, he realized something wasn't right.  
The light in his dorm was on.  
He quickly grabbed his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. Swinging it open, he rushed inside and closed.  
His eyes widened.  
"You!?"  
The blond man looked up from his bag and crossed his arms, "Name's Seifer.... And is that anyway to talk to your new roommate....?"  
  
  
  



	4. Unexpected Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 8, yadda yadda yadda, they belong to Squaresoft.....blahblahblah..so don't sue blah blah blah I'm too poor to pay a good lawyer yadda yadda....Yay Squarsoft!   
  
  
Tell Me I'm Not Alone  
( An Unexpected Friend)  
  
Fire.  
  
So much fire.....  
  
Screams.  
  
So many.....  
  
The little girl wrapped her arms tighter around someone's neck. The woman held her tightly and looked around frantically.  
"(..... The smoke... it... burns...... my eyes....)"  
  
Kicking down the door, the woman clutched the child and ran through.  
She wheezed as she ran, the child bouncing in her arms, holding on for dear life.  
"(..... I'm scared....)"  
  
They were under the open sky now. The little girl looked up in awe at the stars. The scent of smoke and ash wafted into her nose as the woman carried her further and further away from the fires. She could hear cries of wounded, and shouts behind them, but the further away they got, the less recognizable they became. She looked ahead and saw the edge of a forest drawing nearer.  
The woman panted. Some of her blonde hair brushed over the little girl's face.  
Looking over the woman's shoulder, the little girl tightened her grip around the woman's neck.  
"There they are!!!!!" a man cried.  
The woman let out a small whimper and pushed herself harder. The forest was only about ten feet away from them now.  
  
A gunshot peirced the air.  
The little girl watched the gound suddenly come toward her as the woman cried in agony.   
The child landed a foot away as she fell out of the woman's arms, letting out a small whimper as she made contact with the ground.  
Rubbing her head with her little hand, she looked around for the woman.   
She lie in a pool of blood not too far away.  
Feeling tears spring to her wide eyes, the child scrambled over to her and shook her shoulder.  
The woman groaned and looked up at the crying girl. She grimaced as she tried to reach out and touch her face.  
The child shook her head.  
(......What...... What's happening......?)  
Squeezing the small child's hand momentarily, the woman urged her forward.  
"... Just run and don't look back..." the voice seemed to echo through and all around the girl.  
Hesitating for a moment, the girl stood up, giving the fallen woman one more glance before she turned and ran as fast as her little legs could carry her, towards the trees.  
  
Just as she reached the forest edge she heard a blood curdling scream behind her. Not thinking for a moment, she turned around.  
A group of soldiers were gathered around the fallen woman, one with a gun pointed at her head. The little girl's throat became tight, unable to breathe, as she watched the man pull the trigger.  
Her eyes widened, shining with tears.  
" MAMA!!!!!!!!!!"  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
Quistis sat up straight. Her breath was heavy, and sweat covered her brow. She rubbed her forehead and groaned as she looked towards the alarm clock on her night-stand.  
"2:30 a.m....." she said bitterly as she swung her legs off of the bed. Resting her face in her hands, she took another couple breaths, trying to calm her racing heartbeat. She knew she wouldn't be sleeping tonight....  
  
After drowsily getting dressed in her trademark attire, she resolved that she would head to the training center and make use of her time.  
  
Her boots clicked down on the polished floor of the Garden's main floor. Taking a deep breath, she looked around cautiously, hoping that no one would come and scold her for being out at such an ungodly hour.  
She rolled her eyes, "(I'm an adult, why should I worry about getting in trouble for being up late? It's no one else's buisness anyway.....)"  
Upon reaching the sturdy metal doors of the training center she stopped and looked back for a moment, before grasping the handle and giving it a mighty tug.  
  
It was quite peacful, to her surprise. There seemed to be no one else here, and she was glad she'd be able to have some private training time.  
Reaching to her army belt, she pulled Save the Queen from her resting place on her side and cracked it with little effort on the hard ground. Closing her eyes as if in a trance, she just stood there and listened to the sound of her whip echo of the walls.  
  
She heard another noise.  
It sounded metallic, and it pricked her ears.  
  
"....A gunblade.." she said aloud as she headed towards the source of the noise.  
  
Rounding a corner, she came face to face with......  
"(... Seifer..?)"  
  
He was kneeling on one knee, over a brutally mangled Grat. It's oozing green blood splattered over his face and bare arms. She didn't move, she just found herself watching his shoulders move up and down with his tired breaths.   
After a few moments, he stood up and proceeded to wipe the green slime from his face.  
  
"... Isn't it a little passed your bed-time." Quistis sneered putting a hand on her hip. She visibly startled him, and took a little delight in it.  
He whipped around to face her, "Trepe. I should be saying the same for you."  
Her eyebrow twitched slightly, but after a shaky breath, she regained control and crossed her arms.  
".... Why waste your time with weaklings like that." she said pointing at the mutilated plant monster, "Even I know those aren't really worth your time."  
The blond man just shrugged cooly and propped his elbow on the handle of his Gunblade, "Not much else to fight in here."  
There was a brief silence, which was finally broken by the young woman's sigh, "Well, I came here for a challenge. Wanna have a go?"   
This surprised the young man and he raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"  
She cracked her whip and pointed a gloved hand at him, "I wanna see if you're really worthy to be a SeeD! I challenge you!... (What the hell am I doing..?)"  
He stood up straight and got into his fighting stance, "... Fine Trepe. (What the hell is she doing..?)"   
Quistis knew Seifer was an excellent fighter, and that if it wasn't for is arrogance and attitude problem, he probably would have passed the SeeD exam the first time he took it.   
But she just felt she had to take out some frustration on something.... Who better than the one who had caused it the most? He was always such a little bastard when he had been her student, and she's surprised she fought the urge to throttle everytime she had laid eyes on him.  
Shaking her head she got into her stance and lunged toward him.  
  
The battle had begun.  
  
He dodged with ease and countered her with a dangerous swipe that almost made contact with her shoulder. Ducking in the nick of time, she rolled back.  
"You've gotten fast....." she said standing up. He clenched his teeth.  
"And you've gotten sloppy." he retorted causing her to lunge at him again. This time she managed to make contact with his arm causing him to let out a small cry. She grinned with satisfaction as she fell back into position.   
He held his hand over his wound for a moment and growled. He was angry now.  
Without warning he rushed her sending her toppling backwards into the dust. She coughed and tried to get back up, her eyes stinging from the sand. Looking up, she saw Seifer through the dust above her, Gunblade poised to thrust into her flesh. Quickly throwing her hand into the air she cried,"Thundaga!!!!"  
A flash of light erupted from no where and crashed down upon her foe. Hearing his racked cry she quickly scrambled up and fell back a few steps.  
When the dust cleared, there was Seifer, his Gunblade still raised high above his head. He was shaking still, no doubt from the electrictiy that had just surged through his body. Moaning slightly, he dropped his weapon, fell to his knees, then face first into the dirt..  
The woman's eyes widened slightly. She hadn't expected him to go down so easily. This was Seifer Almasy, former threat the world, and former sorceress's knight. Had he grown so soft over the passed year?  
She promptly hooked her whip to her belt and walked over to where he lay.   
  
Kneeling beside his still form, she held her hand above him slightly and closed her eyes.  
"Full-life..." the words slipped off of her tounge, and she felt the cool feeling, and blue glow of the magic curl around her arm and enter his body.  
Only when she heard his rasped cough did she open her eyes and sit back.  
After a few moments, Seifer pulled his face out of the dirt and sat on his heels.  
".... You okay?" she asked sitting back a little. She was startled for a moment at the genuine tenderness she had just used in her voice, and it seemed to surprise Seifer as well.  
"....Yeah, I'll live." he answered brushing himself off.   
Silence.  
Quistis shook her head and stood up. After a moment, she outstretched her hand to Seifer. He looked at it incredulously.  
Then after a moment, he took it. With a mighty pull, the blonde woman helped him out of the dust.  
"...Thanks." he mumbled releasing her gloved hand.  
She shrugged and knelt down to pick up his discarded Gunblade. It was surprisingly light. She always thought it would have weighed a ton considering it size.  
"You still have skill, but you weren't fighting to you're maximum potential." she said handing him Hyporion, "Don't worry though, your probably just having a bad day."  
"...Yeah....."  
They stared at each other for a moment.   
"(Why aren't we at each other's throat? Could it be possible that he's changed...? Could Seifer Almasy actually not be so much of a jerk as I keep making him out to be..?)"  
"....Um... You wanna talk for a bit...?" Quistis asked a little hesitantly.  
He shrugged and in a smug tone answered, "Tch...Why the hell not. It's not like I have anything better to do..."  
She narrowed her eyes a little.   
"(...... Never mind...)"  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
The Secret Area was deserted.  
She wasn't surprised though, it was really late, or rather really early in the morning.  
Quistis walked up to the railing and leaned her elbows on it, while Seifer hung back and leaned against the wall.  
There was silence for a long time, and the tension between them was growing.  
"...So," Quistis began, "Why are you here? Couldn't sleep either?"  
She heard a grunt behind her then the sound of the Gunblade being sheathed.  
"..... You could say that."  
She looked over her shoulder to see Seifer with his arms crossed, looking off into the distance.  
"..... What about you Trepe? Why are you out here?"  
She faced him and crossed her arms, ".... Couldn't sleep.."  
Silence.   
A soft wind blew, rustling the leaves and branches of the trees below the balcony.  
"Aren't you afraid of me.....?" the blonde man asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Huh..?"  
"I mean, I did try to kill you..."  
Quistis shook her head, "Key word being *try*..."  
".... I'll take that as a 'no'."  
She leaned her back on the railing, "I'm willing to give you the benefit of a doubt."  
"Why the change of heart?" he asked inquisitively.  
She raised an eyebrow, "Why are you so interested anyway?"  
He shrugged, "Only natural when one of your former enemies doesn't leave you to die after winning a fight... Also," he raised a finger, "your voice doesn't seem to hold the same contempt for me as it used to."  
Her eyes widened a little.  
"(Perceptive little bastard aren't you..)" she thought, a smile tugging at the edges of her lips.  
"... Well, do you really want to know?" she asked.  
He nodded.  
"..Well, when I challenged you to that fight, I wasn't sure if I would live or die, but after kicking your butt like that, I don't find you too 'scary'."  
He stayed silent.  
She put her hands on her hips, "What? You like being thought of as this big frightening monster...?"  
He shook his head,"....No.... I'm just used to it."  
  
Her hands fell to her sides, a look of surprise on her face.  
He looked at her and smiled a little, "Your the last one I expected to actually come even close to being a friend....."  
The Instructor felt her cheeks get incredibly hot.   
"..I mean, I know people here hate me, and would try and beat the shit out of me if the opportunity ever arose--"  
Quistis's gaze softened a little, and her heart, to her surprise, did a little too,"(Your still just a lost boy looking for acceptance aren't you.....?)"  
"--- and I understand why they'd want to but--"  
She shook her head and smiled, silencing him with a wave of her hand.  
"You don't have ot try and explain yourself..... I already forgive you..."  
He raised an eyebrow,"What..?"  
She crossed her arms, "Though I'm not sure if I should or not...." she took a step towards him, "but for once I'll take a chance Mr. Almasy."  
Stopping about a foot away from him, she held out her hand.  
"....Truce..?" she asked, "Or are you still so arrogant you're not willing to accept my apology?"  
He smirked and shook her hand.  
"..... Truce."  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
"My room's off this way." Quistis said pointing down the hall to their left.  
"Mine's down here." Seifer gestured to the right.  
"..... So... I guess I'll see you in class tomorrow." the blonde woman said shifting a little.  
".. Yeah...."  
"Now don't be late. I don't want to have to make you sit in study hall for two hours!" she said using her Instructor's voice.  
Seifer smiled, "I won't..."  
She smiled and turned to leave, "G'night Seifer."  
She started toward her room.  
"... Good night... Quistis.."  
She stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face him slowly.  
He just stood there with his trademark smirk, then turned and walked down the hall.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
Author's note:Anywho, hope you liked this chapter, and I swear on my running shoe that I'll get the next chapters up soon! (And I really like my running shoes)   
So, I'll be seein' ya, and thank you for reading!!!!   
  
  
  



	5. Far Off Whisper

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 8, yadda yadda yadda, they belong to Squaresoft.....blahblahblah..so don't sue blah blah blah I'm too poor to pay a good lawyer yadda yadda....Yay Squarsoft!   
  
  
Author's Note: Wow! Thank you for all the great reviews! Well, here's another chapter, and I hope you all enjoy it!  
  
  
  
Tell Me I'm Not Alone  
(Far off Whisper)  
  
  
  
(*~A week later....~*)  
  
"If you keep staring like that she's gonna think you're stalking her or something.."   
Lyseria was shaken out of her trance. She glanced over at Darren who had his hands poised over his keyboard. She chuckled uneasily.  
"I'm not staring!" she whispered harshly.  
"Yes you are!" he whispered back, "You've been looking at her for 15 minutes now."  
She shrugged and rubbed her eyes. They looked tired and bloodshot.  
"Are you okay..?" Darren asked with concern, "You havn't been looking to well lately..... and you're sweating bullets.."  
"Oh... I didn't really notice. It's nothing, probably just hot in here..."  
  
The chime rang, signalling the end of class.  
  
"Alright students," Quistis began as she got out of her seat, "I expect that paper to be done by the end of the week."  
There was little response considering most of the students had already bolted from the classroom.  
**********************************************************************************************   
  
Quistis looked to the back of the room to see Seifer still sitting there at his study panel. Something wasn't right.....  
She got up from her desk and made her way towards him.   
When she reached him, she realized what was wrong...   
He was sleeping... and on the keyboard at that.  
She leaned in close, her mouth right by his ear....   
"Mr. Almasy!"  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!" he jumped up from his seat, eyes the size of dinner plates.  
Quistis tried to contain her laughter, "Class ended a few minutes ago..."  
He looked at her, and she tried to supress her chuckles even more as she noticed the red indentations of keyboard keys on the side of his head.  
"Uh.. yeah... I was just----"  
She shook her head, "Don't worry... You go on back to your dorm and sleep. You're no use to anybody if you can't even keep your eyes open...."  
"But---"  
She put up her hand silencing him, "I'll inform your other Instructor's that you will be absent for the rest of the day..."  
To her surprise, he shrugged in defeat. Turning away from her, he made his way toward the door. When he reached it, he stopped and looked back at her.  
"Do any of your other students get this kind of special treatment..?"  
She blushed for a moment, htne tried to hide it by laughing.  
"Get going!" she smiled.  
He shrugged again and disappeared through the door. Quistis collapsed onto the bench and yawned. She had been up late the night before, trying to finish some reports that were due.  
"(Sleeping for the rest of the day doesn't sound like a bad idea.....)"  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
"Dammit!" Lyseria cried as she looked through her binder.  
Darren stopped and looked back at her.  
"I forgot my sheets for Weaponry class at my study panel...." she handed him her binder, "Can you take this for me? I'll be back in a minute..."  
He sighed, "Yeah, sure... But try not to be to late.."  
"I won't.." she smiled.   
  
She set a brisk pace as she headed back for class.  
"(Please don't let the bell ring!!! Please don't let the bell ring!!!)"  
She came to a screeching halt as she came to the door, and figeted impatiently, waiting for it to open.   
  
Walking in, she stopped dead.  
  
"..Instructor Trepe..?"  
Walking towards the back, she realized that the woman was asleep. Lyseria just stood there, staring at the older woman, her head feeling light...  
  
(..... Alli!! Wait fo' me!!!..)  
  
She clutched her head. The room was spinning..........  
Stumbling over to her panel, she grabbed her papers and tried to walk back up the aisle...  
Her vision doubled... everything became blurry..  
That last thing remembered was the coldness of the polished floor..  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
"She'll be alright." Dr. Kadowaki sighed as she entered the waiting room.  
Quistis sighed in relief. She remembered dozing off in the class, and upon awakening, she found a girl lying on the floor, her head surrounded by blood.  
"Her wound isn't that bad. I had to put in a couple stitches, and it will just leave a little scar." the doctor said putting her hands in her pocket.  
Quistis nodded, "So, did your observations turn up anything..?"  
"Well, " the older woman began, "I ran a few tests and it seems that this girl hasn't junctioned her GF for a week or so."  
The blonde woman wrinkled her nose, "She passed out because of that..?"  
Kadowaki nodded, "It seems so. You know all to well that the GF makes a home for it in our mind, and after a long duration of time, we become reliant on its power, and it becomes reliant on us. I estimate that this girl's been using one for a few years now..."  
"I didn't think that Galbadia Garden used GF's..."  
Kadowaki shook her head, "Me neither, but I called and inquired about it and they said a few have signed up for it. Some professor's there wished to make a project of studying the GF and their effects on the human mind.Apparently Ms. Gainsborough, " she motioned to the room behind her, "Was one of the first ones to sign up for the program..."  
Quistis rubbed her temples, the lack of a decent night's rest was getting to her.....   
The older woman shrugged, "Any idea why she wouldn't junction her GF..?"  
The blonde woman shook her head, "I honestly wouldn't know. I havn't been her Instructor for too long..."  
"Well, any idea who would know..?"  
Quistis thought for a moment. Her eyes brightened.  
"Actually, I would."  
***********************************************************************************************  
The P.A. system came to life, "Would Darren Edwards please report to the Infirmary."  
  
He looked up from loading his gun.   
"........ Lyseria!!"  
He dropped the gun and ran from the room leaving confused students in his wake.   
  
***********************************************************************************************  
Quistis looked up as she heard the door slide open.  
  
Darren rushed in, "Instructor! What happened?!"  
"Calm down, and have a seat..."  
He clenched his hands in to fists and sat across from her. Taking her seat as well, she leaned forward.  
"Ms. Gainsborough passed out and hit her head on one of the study panels. All she needed was a few stitches but---"  
"Stitches..?"  
She nodded, "About four. She'll be just fine but we wanted to ask you a few questions."  
He shifted uneasily in his seat, "....Sure."  
"Alright." she straightened up, "Did she mention anything to you about her GF..?"  
He shrugged, "Just that she had been using one for two years or so, but nothing really other than that."  
"Mmmhmm." Quistis mumbled as she adjusted her glasses, "You know about the effect of GF's do you not?"  
"Sure I do. I wrote a research paper on it a couple months ago..."  
"Well, it seems that she hasn't junctioned with it for little over a week now, and I was wondering if you would happen to know why..?"  
"...Well, I'm not sure.. (Come ot hink of it... that was about the time you beacome our Instruct---)"  
His eyes widened.  
"What's wrong..?" she asked, her blue eyes full of concern.  
"..Is she well enough to talk..?"  
"Well, yes but--"  
Without waiting for her to finish he got up and headed towards the hospital room.  
**********************************************************************************************   
Shutting the door behind him he went and stood at Lyseria's bedside. She had guaze wrapped around her head, a piece of it soaked all the way through with blood. Her eyes fluttered open. They darted across the room, then fell on Darren.  
"... Where am I..?"  
"You passed out.."  
"I what...?" she tried to sit up, then clutched her head, "Ungh... my head...."  
Darren knelt beside her, "You kinda hit your head.."  
"I noticed." she said bitterly.  
"Why didn't you tell me you stopped junctioning your GF?"  
She looked at him blankly.  
"Don't play dumb!"  
She sighed, "I knew you'd get mad at me..."  
"Damn right!!!" he cried, "You should know that you can't just give it up like that! If you want to stop using it, you have to do it a little at a time! Not just quit cold turkey!"  
Lyseria clutched her head, "Don't yell! My head hurts!"  
"Why!? Why would you do something so irresponsible and put yourself in danger like that!" he pulled his hands through his hair and stood up, "I can't beleive I didn't even notice it! I can't believe I didn't even recognize the signs!!!"  
"Stop yelling!!!!" she cried. He stopped abruptly and looked at her in surprise.  
She shook her head, "It was my decision, and I didn't really care if I would get sick!" The girl took a deep breath and slouched.  
"I---- I just wanted to see if that I stopped junctioning, I would remember something about my mom.... or my sister.."  
"You wanted to know whether or not Intructor Trepe is somehow connected to them?"  
She nodded wearily, ".... That's about it.."  
"Then why not just ask her instead of resorting to these means..?"  
"Because," she swung her legs off the bed, "even if I did work up to the nerve to ask her, what would I say?........ She doesn't seem to know me or recognize me..."  
"Well," Darren stretched out his arms, "Well then why bother!?"  
" Well I don't think that the fact that she happens to look like she could be my mother's twin is a coincidence........ and before a passed out.. I thought I heard something....it sounded so far away.." She looked contemplative for a moment....  
"...Alli..."  
Darren raised an eyebrow," What..?"  
"I heard that name before I fell.. It sounded so familiar....."  
"(Alli.... Allice........)"  
  
****************  
  
Quistis sat there, hands clasped on her lap.  
"( GF: A Curse or a Blessing...)" she repeated over and over in her mind, "(Why would she risk her health like that..?)"  
She sat for a moment... it was so silent you could hear a pin drop....   
And in the silence, the woman swore she heard a far off whisper..  
  
.......Allison.......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****************  
Author's note: Well, here's another chapter done. I hope you liked it, and the next chapter will be coming soon!  
Thank you reading! See ya! 


	6. Festivities and Confrontations

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 8, yadda yadda yadda, they belong to Squaresoft.....blahblahblah..so don't sue blah blah blah I'm too poor to pay a good lawyer yadda yadda....Yay Squarsoft!  
  
  
  
Author's Note: So, here we go for another chapter!  
  
Tell Me I'm Not Alone  
  
( Festivities and Confrontations)  
  
The week passed by quite slowly, but the celebtration for the Galbadian transfers had been organized with barely any problems, and maybe it would have gone even getter if Rinoa and Selphie hadn't kept having scraps about the decorations, or what kind of music they'd play, the food, practically everything that makes up a party in the first place. Everyone was quite relieved when the two came to a truce and took joint leadership of the whole affair.  
  
Quistis looked at the calendar hanging on her closet door. A big huge heart was circled around today's date with a little note that read, "PAR- TAY!!!!!"  
  
She rolled her eyes with a little smile at the memory of Selphie running into her room with a red marker.  
  
"(I really should start locking my door....)"  
  
With a quick pull, she opened her closet door and shuffled through the clothes that were hanging up. She pulled her salmon coloured skirt and top off of their hangers and examined them for a moment. Selphie said the party was casual, so Quistis figured this would be okay.  
  
Ever since the training center, when she and Seifer had finally decided to come to a truce, they had been slowly becoming friends. If they met in the hall, they would stop and talk, or say a passing hello. Quistis had to admit it was a lot nicer than glaring daggers at eachother.  
  
"(He's not really a bad guy... He just acts like it to be tough..)" Quistis remembered telling an astonished Selphie after her witnessing Seifer and Quistis exchanging friendly words with one another.  
  
She looked at her clock and nodded.  
  
"I better hurry or I'll miss everyone at the Cafeteria.." she said to herself as she headed toward her door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lyseria made her way down the men's dorm hall. She looked at each passing door, counting off their numbers in her head.  
  
Finally, she stopped in front of one reading "383". Just as she was about to knock, she heard yelling coming from inside. Her curiosity getting the best of her, she leaned her ear on the door and listened....  
  
"Little bastard!!!! If I see you near my stuff again I'll kick your sorry ass to Esthar!!!!"  
  
"I told you I didn't touch your goddamn precious Gunblade!!!!"  
  
"Then what the hell is it doing on the floor!!! You little @#$%!!!"  
  
Lyseria stepped back from the door as an array of VERY 'unpolite' words were exchanged. Her eyes widened as the door suddenly flew open and a red faced Seifer stormed out almost knocking her on the ground.  
  
They looked at eachother for a moment before he turned and stamped down the hall. Darren's head poked out of the door, his fists flying.  
  
"Go ahead and run you coward!!!!!!!!!" he cried shaking his fist at the retreating blond. All of a sudden, he felt someone grab his arm. He looked down to see Lyseria staring at him. Her gray eyes staring into his brown ones. A blush crept across his face.  
  
"You shouldn't get so worked up like that! It's really not good for you........." she said with worry.  
  
He relaxed and let his arm fall to his side. A small smile spread onto his face.  
  
"You're right. I'll be okay...."  
  
She smiled and released his arm.  
  
He motioned toward his door, "Wanna come in.....?"  
  
With a nod, she walked past him and entered, him following close behind her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"...That little jackass..." the blond man mumbled under his breath as he slammed into the cafeteria doors startling some students on the other side. He stamped towards the counter and waited in line.  
  
Quistis looked up from her tray and caught site of Seifer standing in line. His face flushed and arms crossed angrily. She looked around at Irvine, Zell, and Selphie before getting up from her seat. Zell looked up from his hot dogs and looked at her.  
  
"..Where you going..?"  
  
She looked down at him and shook her head, "I'll just be a minute..."  
  
Everyone watched as she headed towards the fuming Seifer.  
  
"Hi."  
  
Seifer looked down at her startled.  
  
"..Hi Quistis." he said, the red leaving his face.  
  
"...Uh.... Do.. you..."  
  
He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Do you wanna come and sit with us?" she said quickly, just trying to get it out.  
  
His eyes softened, "I don't think so.."  
  
"... They don't hate you you know.... Well... maybe Zell still does, a little, but other than him--"  
  
He shook his head, "I just don't think it's a good idea....."  
  
Quistis shook her head, "....Please?"  
  
His shoulders drooped a little as he stared into her blue eyes. If anyone had told him a year ago that Quistis Trepe would be asking for his company, he would have laughed at them and told them to go to hell.  
  
"..Alright.."  
  
This answer caused her to smile.  
  
"..Good. We're just sitting over there, so when you're done you can come and sit. Okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
With that, the blonde woman retreated back to her table. Seifer just stared at the people waiting for her, and wondered if he should have just stayed in bed this morning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So what brings you all the way here?" Darren asked as he shut the door behind him. Lyseria was standing in the middle of the room looking around.  
  
"Wow! Your dorm is so clean! The one I share with Cassie is always a mess of papers and books!"  
  
He smiled crossing his arms, "So anyway, what did you want...?"  
  
The dark blonde girl turned around and began to walk towards him.  
  
She stopped and bowed, "I wish to invite you to come to the party with me tonight." she said in a very refined voice. She looked up at him and straightened up.  
  
"...Uh.. I...."  
  
"..But if you don't want to... I'll-I'll understand.. I mean, we got the huge test on Monday, and I didn't know if you'd be studying for it all weekend because I know you want to do really well and 'cause being a SeeD is really important to you but I was hoping you might wanna take a break and come to the party just to relax and---"  
  
He smiled, "You're babbling again.."  
  
She took a deep breath, "..I know... But.. I'm really nervous."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well..... I-I want to talk to Instructor Trepe tonight.."  
  
He looked at her for a moment and nodded, "Oh.... about that.."  
  
"Yeah.. And I would just feel better if you were there.... Y'know, kinda like moral support......"  
  
He shook his head causing his brown hair to ruffle, "... I'll go."  
  
The girl smiled wide and seemed to relax a little, "Okay! Thank you so much! I'll meet you at the entrance to the dormitory halls at 8:00 p.m. or so. Okay?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Whew. Okay, well-- uh--I- I'll be seeing you then!" she said as she quickly exited the room.  
  
Darren stared after her as a small grin spread across his face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Have a seat." Quistis said pulling out the chair beside her. Seifer hesitated for a moment then sat down. Everyone except Zell were staring at him.  
  
"...So Seifer," Irvine began, "What's up?"  
  
"..Nothing much..." he answered.  
  
Silence.  
  
Selphie clapped her hands together, "You're coming to the party tonight aren't you?"  
  
He looked at the green eyed brunette, "What party?"  
  
She slapped her forehead, "What do you mean, 'what party'? It's technically for you!"  
  
"What?"  
  
She scratched her head, "Well, it's for all the transfers from Galbadia. Are you still gonna come?"  
  
"...Well I--"  
  
Zell shrugged and said smugly,"You don't have to if you don't want to, it's not like you really need to be there--- OW!!"  
  
Selphie smiled sweetly trying to cover the fact that she had just kicked him in the shin.  
  
"So will you come?" she asked.  
  
Seifer nodded, "Yeah, what the hell."  
  
"Yay!!!" the spry girl cried throwing up her hands. She got up from her seat and picked up her tray, "Look forward to seeing you there Seifer! And don't worry, a friend of Quistis is a friend of ours right..?" she looked around at everyone.  
  
Irvine just tipped his hat and got out of his seat.  
  
Selphie eyed Zell and growled, "Right?"  
  
He stood up and turned away, "Yeah, whatever.."  
  
"Bye!" she smiled as her, Irvine, and a grumbling Zell left.  
  
Seifer just raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Selphie's very forgiving, and Irvine always thinks she knows what's best.." Quistis said taking a drink ,"They've forgiven you.."  
  
The blond man nodded, "I noticed.."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The halls were filled with the echo of the loud music being emitted from the Quad.  
  
Lyseria stood there, waiting for Darren. She was wearing a black denim styled jacket; a red sleevless rib-materialed turtle neck; blue, below the knee length skirt; a pair of black, leather knee-high boots, and her hair was done up in loose bun The shirt was a little itchy, but other than that everything seemed alright.  
  
She felt really nervous about a task she had set out for herself tonight.....  
  
To confont Quistis...  
  
The sight of the woman during her classes for the past week had been driving her insane. Everytime she looked at her, she saw her Mother.. Well, the photograph of her Mother anyway, and a name that was hanging on the tip of her tounge yet she could not quite remember it. The girl decided that tonight was the night. Who knows, maybe tomorrow, everything would be a little clearer.....  
  
She hoped...  
  
She looked up to the sound of approaching footsteps.  
  
"Hiya!" she waved as Darren neared her. He was wearing a black jacket , a dark blue shirt and a pair of dark brown khakis.  
  
"You look nice." she smiled.  
  
He scratched his head, "You do too.."  
  
"Thanks." She motioned toward the direction of the Quad, "Shall we go?"  
  
"Y-yeah.."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Quistis walked into the Quad, her eyes dazzled by the rich colours surrounding her.  
  
"(Good job Selphie and Rinoa..)" she thought to herself as she took in the vibrant coloured streamers strung amongst various areas. Looking around, she realized that none of her friends had arrived yet, so with a small sigh, she proceeded to an empty table to wait.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"(My stomach's all fluttery...)" Lyseria thought as her and Darren entered the Quad. People laughed, danced and talked, an air of pure merriment eminanting from all of them.  
  
She bit her lip slightly as she observed them. She had never been good at parties unless with a group of her own friends.  
  
But then again, Darren was here wasn't he?  
  
She turned her eyes from the crowd to him. He seemed to be looking at something on the other end of the room, so did not notice her lingering gaze.  
  
"(I'm really glad he came with me...... I know I wouldn't be able to do this alone..)" a smile graced her slightly glossed lips. The person in question noticed her stare and met it. A look of surprise spread across his features.  
  
"... What?"  
  
She shook her head, ".. It's nothing." she motioned toward the crowds of people, "Shall we go?"  
  
He gave her an odd look then nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yay! Quisty's here!"  
  
Quistis looked up to see that she was not alone. Selphie, Irvine, and Zell were standing around her table. She smiled in relief.  
  
"I was a little worried you wouldn't be able to find me." she said chuckling slightly.  
  
Selphie shook her head and took a seat, their male companions following suit shortly after.  
  
"Sorry we were late getting here." the green eyed girl smiled, "We were talking to Squall and Rinoa." She stopped and looked back towards the doors, "They should be here anytime now."  
  
Quistis nodded. She had gotten over the jealousy she had towards the both of them and realized that there was no point on brooding over her lost chances with Squall. Besides, Rinoa wasn't that bad....... As long as you got her in small doses.  
  
Irvine sat back, "So... where's Almasy?"  
  
Quistis shook her head and shrugged, "Not here. I guess he decided to not come after all."  
  
"Tch, amen to that!" Zell said crossing his arms.  
  
Selphie looked at him, "It seems everyone has been willing to give him a chance except you. Why is that exactly.....?"  
  
The blond shrugged, "I just don't like the guy. He's a bad influence on people."  
  
"..Oh," Irvine smiled, "is that so... Chickenwuss..?"  
  
Zell's eyes caught aflame and he pointed a finger at the cowboy accusingly, "See!!! That's exactly my point!"  
  
"Ahem..."  
  
Everyone stopped as a shadow spread across the table. Quistis looked to see a tall young man staring down at them.  
  
"I didn't think you were going to show." she said looking up at him.  
  
He shrugged, "Well I couldn't disappoint you by not gracing you with my presence now could I?"  
  
She rolled her eyes trying to conceal a small grin, "Whatever Seifer."  
  
Selphie promptly stood up and shook his hand vigourously, "You actually came! I was sure before, when you said you'd come, that you were just trying to be nice--"  
  
He raised an eyebrow, "Trying to be... nice?"  
  
She continued disregarding him, "-- but you really came!!!" She stopped and listened for a moment as a new song began to play. In a lightning quick move she grabbed Irvine by the arm.  
  
"Come and dance! Our song's playing!" she smiled.  
  
"...We have a song?" he asked confused.  
  
"We do now!"  
  
Not willing to resist he just tipped his hat in farewell and allowed himself to be dragged towards the dance floor. Zell got up mumbling something about hot dogs and left leaving Quistis and Seifer to sit alone.  
  
Seifer sat down a chair over from Quistis and blinked a couple a times, "Is she like that all the time..? My head hurts..."  
  
Quistis laughed.  
  
".... She's a nice girl.... but she's got the energy and attention span of a humming bird.." the blonde woman smiled as she watched Selphie pull Irvine all over the floor.  
  
"... You get used to it after a while though..."  
  
Seifer just nodded in agreement unsure of what to say.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"It's not that hard!" Darren said exasperated, "You have to stop being so stiff."  
  
"Stiff....?"  
  
He shook his head, "It's like dancing with a tree. You gotta relax.."  
  
Lyseria took her hands of his shoulders and scratched her head, "..Sorry... but I'm not used to this.."  
  
"..... Don't get out much?" he asked. He could of sworn he saw steam slowly swirl from her ears aa she growled and crossed her arms.  
  
"Aww gimme a break.. I was only kidding..." He reached out for her, "Here, let's give it another try, okay?"  
  
She glanced at him momentarily then looked around, "I shouldn't have let you talk me into this.... "  
  
"Well that's the whole point of this things...." he said motioning to the people around them, "To relax and let loose."  
  
"Dancing is not letting loose." she sighed as she tilted her head. He answered with a shrug then put his hands up in defeat.  
  
"Alright, fine. You win." he said turning to walk away. Lyseria shook her head then reached out and caught him by the jacket pulling him back.  
  
"Come back here..." she laughed shaking her head. He turned to her and smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry." she held out her hand and smiled, "I'll try to relax." He nodded and took her hand as he placed his other on her waste. Placing her other hand on his shoulder she nodded, "Okay, let's go."  
  
"Left, right, left, right..... turn, step, left, right...."  
  
Lyseria chuckled, obviously amused with his unintentional commentary. Taking notice he looked into her eyes and shrugged.  
  
"Helps me remember.." he mumbled as he sent her off into a spin. Picking up speed as she recoiled, she crashed into him with a good amount of force sending him backwards, almost falling.  
  
Laughing uncontrolably, she helped him back towards her and leaned on him, her eyes watering.  
  
"Having a good time..?" he asked as he raised his eyebrow in unison with a sly smirk.  
  
wiping her eyes, she nodded and looked into his eyes, "Actually.... yes.."  
  
"..I'm glad.."  
  
A moment of silence passed between them... one another just smiling...  
  
Closing his eyes slightly, he leaned in slowly...... the girl in his arms about to follow suit when........  
  
"There she is!" she cried, her eyes wide. The sudden outburst caused him to snap out if his trance and pull back, flustered. Lyseria gripped his arms for a moment.  
  
"I'm gonna go okay..? I'll---" she took a step away, "-- see you later.."  
  
Giving him a last apologetic glance, he watched as she pushed her way through the crowd, making her way toward the tables...  
  
Shaking his head, he also pushed his way through the dancing couples... making his way to the exit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Quistis sighed as she watched the dancing couples. She hadn't seen Irvine and Selphie for a long while.. and secretly wondered if they had snuck off somewhere.  
  
Seifer yawned and leaned his elbows onto the table, boredom clearly written across his features..  
  
Glancing his way for a moment, the blonde woman tilted her head, "You want to leave don't you?"  
  
Her phrase caused him to snap back to attention.  
  
"... No..." he lied.  
  
Quistis shook her head and got out of her seat, causing her to recieve a questioning look from her companion.  
  
"I think I'll step out for a bit....... It's a little stuffy in here..." she sighed as she pushed in her chair, "I'll be back in a sec...."  
  
Seifer nodded and watched her retreating form.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Finall making her way tp the clearing of tables, to her dismay she could not spot the blonde instructor.  
  
"(Dammit....)"  
  
"Where did she go...?" she said aloud as she pivoted her head back and forth. Eyes lighting momentarily as she spotted the object of her pursuit, she set off after her, once again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The night air was soothing to the touch, and pleasing to one's eye due to the outrageous amount of stars twinking up in the velvet heaven we call the night sky.  
  
Quistis leaned onto the railing slightly, crossing her arms onto the cold stone serface. It was a nice change from the busy atmosphere of the buzzing Quad. She looked at her watch and sighed. She had been here for almost two hours......  
  
It seemed like five.....  
  
"( I'm not good at parties.....)" she thought as she rested her head in her palm, gazing dreamily at the ocean.  
  
"....Instructor Trepe.....?"  
  
She heard a meek voice say from behind her. Standing up straight, she turned slightly to regard her visitor.  
  
"Hello Ms. Gainsborough." she nodded. The younger girl nodded back and stepped up to her side.  
  
"Why aren't you in there with everyone else?" the azured eyed woman asked in concern.  
  
Lyseria shook her head, "... I'm not really a party-girl..."  
  
Quistis laughed slightly and nodded, "Same here..."  
  
There was a brief moment of awkward silence.. Lyseria felt those butterflies from earlier creep back into her abdomen.  
  
"So... how are you feeling...?" Quistis asked in an effort to start a conversation.  
  
"Oh.." the younger girl said touching her forehead, "I have to go into the Infirmary tomorrow and get them taken out.."  
  
"Does it still hurt..?"  
  
".... Not really..."  
  
Quistis nodded, "I have to admit, you frightened me when I found you on the floor like that."  
  
Lyseria crossed her arms, ".... Sorry about that Instructor..."  
  
Quistis never failed to notice that no matter how many times she heard people call her that, she always felt about ten years older....  
  
"It's alright.... I take it your junctioning again.?"  
  
The grey eyed girl nodded, "Yes ma'am......." She looked out at the ocean then to her sweating hands. "(Deep breath..... It's now or never...)"  
  
"Um.... Ms. Trepe..?"  
  
"Mmhmm...?"  
  
"..Um....... Where did you grow up...?"  
  
Quistis looked surprised for a moment and slowly turned to face the young woman.  
  
"Excuse me..?"  
  
"Uh......." Lyseria noted the confusion in the woman's voice, and was tempted to just excuse herself and run... but she mustered up her strength and egged herself on.  
  
"Where did you grow up...?"  
  
She raised an eyebrow, "Why do you want to know...?"  
  
".... Just.... just curious.." Lyseria faced the instructor, ".... Is that alright..?"  
  
Quistis was silent for a moment but shrugged, "..... I--suppose.. I've just never been asked that by one of my students before.."  
  
"I..see.."  
  
".... Well, honestly I can't really remeber where I was born.. I lived in an orphanage since I was around four."  
  
"(...Four huh..? That seems... to fit...)"  
  
"I don't remember anything before then, thanks to GF's."  
  
"...Then.... it could be---" Lyseria mumbled. Her mind was racing, but she tried to hold it back in an effort to look composed.  
  
"Pardon...?"  
  
The younger girl looked at her, moonlight dancing in her eyes.  
  
"... I had a feeling since the first day I met you...." she reached into her breast pocket and pulled out the preserved photo. Holding it gingerly, she looked it over before slowly handing it to Quistis.  
  
"This is... my mother.. Eve Gainsborough. She disappeared about fifteen years ago.."  
  
Quistis just stared at the picture, a numbness enveloping her body. The woman smiling back at her looked like she could be her replica.......  
  
"...... During the first sorceress war, the town she was visiting was raided... We never heard from her after that..."  
  
The woman shook her head, "I'm sorry about that... but why do you need to tell me all this..?"  
  
Lyseria felt her eyes brim with tears, "...... She wasn't alone.... she took my older sister with her. I also never heard from her after that day....... but I was hoping the day would come when---"  
  
Quistis furrowed her brow, "What are you saying..?" she said almost in a whisper.  
  
  
  
The grey eyed girl took a deep breath and pointed directly at the woman's form,  
  
".... Ms. Trepe... I believe that you *are*.... my big sister..."  
  
Quistis' breath caught in her throat as the picture fell from her grasp and drifted like a lone feather, to the ground at her feet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's note: Well well well.... there you have it huh? And is something developing between Lyseria and Darren now? *cough* *cough*  
  
I'm incredibly sorry about delaying for what... almost three months? School is absolutely hectic.. but I guess that's not a really good excuse huh? I hope you liked this chapter, and I just wanted to apologize, and I hope you will still read and review. Thank you for waiting.... 


End file.
